


Through Faith And Fire

by Natileroxs



Category: American Satan (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coma, Fix-It, Fuck that ending, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, because ew, everything goes to shit after this dumb bar fight, i refuse to believe that, lily is not mr capricorn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natileroxs/pseuds/Natileroxs
Summary: The glass hit the back of his head and that was the end of that.(Dylan goes into a coma and Leo gets upset)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There had to be consequences for Dylan getting hit over the back of the head with a glass. He gets a good line in and then he's not seen for the rest of the scene. Like wtf?

“Hey, apologise for that racist bullshit or I’ll knock your fucking teeth down your throat and that goes for all five of you fucking clowns.” 

  
“White trash fucking pigs!” Dylan shouts and suddenly there’s something slamming into the back of his head and pain explodes from that part and he screams. He goes down, arms breaking his fall, but he hits a table as he does, the wood hitting his side. He has no time to react because then he's on the floor, dizzy and every part of his head is hurting. Scratch that, every part of his body is hurting. 

 

He thinks Ricky is leaning over him, but the edges of his vision keeps darkening and he tries to blink it away. On one side of him, he can hear Vic get slammed into a wall and Leo jump in to help. Hawk is fighting off two guys at once and Johnny is down with a knife at his throat. Ricky rises just as Lily smashes a bottle over a guy’s head and he holds her back as Hawk steps in and kicks the guy threatening Johnny to the ground. 

 

Things calm down. Johnny gets up and looks relieved, as does Vic and Leo, who seem mostly unharmed. He’s glad. Yet, those dark patches aren’t disappearing, the back of his head feels wet and he feels overwhelmingly tired. Ricky is at his side again, joined by Leo and Johnny. He can mutedly hear Hawk clearing people away and out as his vision goes blurry. 

 

“Dylan?” Ricky shakes him a little and he grimaces, barely able to make out his friend. “Hey, stay with us.” 

 

He’s finding that increasingly harder. He closes his eyes only for them to spring open again when someone harshly slaps him across the face. He finds Leo with his hand raised, looking determined. Worry clouds Johnny’s expression and Ricky is simply trying to focus Dylan’s attention on him and keep him awake. “Dylan, stay awake, don’t fall asleep.

 

“Tired,” he can barely get out. His voice is a whisper and he wishes it wasn’t. He’s usually so much louder. He hates that he’s so quiet. 

 

“Yeah, I know, just… just stay awake for now.” Ricky shakes him a little more but the darkness is getting worse and worse, overtaking more and more of his vision. 

 

Johnny grasps at his arm tightly, nails digging into his skin, but Dylan can’t feel it. His arm is numb, drowned out by the pain in the back of his head, making him let out a whine in pain. Leo lifts him up a little, having him sit up but he’s limp and his arms and legs refuse to obey him. 

 

He tries to keep his eyes open, he really does, but before he knows it they’re sliding closed again and he can’t stop them. He bites harshly on his tongue, trying to use the pain to keep him awake. But it doesn’t work. It doesn’t work.

 

* * *

“Hawk!” Johnny calls out as Leo holds an unconscious Dylan close to his chest. His hair is matted with blood and he’s not responding to anything. “He went under.” 

 

Hawk keeps the phone up to his ear, but he doesn’t take his eyes off Dylan, nodding so they are aware he heard them.

 

“What the fuck are you on about? He’s fucking out?”

 

“Bar fight, got hit over the head with a glass, he’s likely got a concussion. Just fell unconscious too. Vic’s called an ambulance but he’s not looking good.”

 

“Shit.” 

 

Lily grabs herself a drink from the bar, sipping it while taking in the scene, seemingly calm. But her nails are jagged, as if she’d been biting them, and worry caresses her expression. She knows what she has to do, but she really doesn’t want to have to do it. Vic stands beside her, resting his back from where he’d had it slam against the wall. She doesn’t blame him.

 

“Dylan!” Leo continues to try to get the drummer’s attention as paramedics make their way inside and take him from them. Leo and Ricky quickly follow along while Hawk gathers the rest of them up and push them out to the bus. Vic immediately goes to lie down while Johnny slumps into a chair. Lily stays standing. 

 

“Fuck, what do we do now?” Johnny rests his head in his hands, elbows propped up on his knees. Lily crosses her arms, asking herself the same question. What can they do? Everything will take its time and sure, she’ll try her best at fixing this quickly, but… he didn’t work that way. 

 

“I need a smoke,” She says, taking a pack off the counter and lighting one up. Johnny gestures for her to give them over and she obliges, handing him a cigarette and the box of matches. Vic reaches up behind him and opens a window, making Lily scoff. At the two boys’ depressing expressions, she moves to reassure them.“He’ll be fine, you know that right?”

 

“Yeah.” Johnny sighs, taking a long drag on his cigarette. “I’m sure he will.”

 

* * *

“You called, Mayflower?”

 

“Shut up and listen.” She scowls at him and he lets out one of his empty chuckles. 

 

“Go on then, what do you want?”

 

“I need a favour.”

 

“Favour? I don’t do favours.”

 

“Fine! Deal then,” She huffs, turning away from him. 

 

“Your friend, I’m assuming.”

 

“This is your fault, isn’t it.” She walks forward, leaning over the balcony with smoke floating away from the cigarette between her fingers. “You did this.”

 

“I would never.”

 

“Don’t act fucking innocent. Fix this.”

 

“Sweeten the deal for me and maybe I will.” He strides over and joins her by the balcony, overlooking all the cheap hotels and dusty backstreets.

 

“How? I just got to kill someone, right? A life for a life?”   
  


“Sure, if you want him to stay asleep forever.” 

 

She whips her head around, hissing at him. “What the fuck? No! Fix this bullshit!” 

 

“I can only do so much.” His wrinkly fingers overlapped hers and she swatted his hand away. “For what you’re asking for…”

 

“What do you- oh… you want me to kill more.”

 

“Those five in the bar would do.”

 

She holds her hand up to her forehead, rubbing her temples and thinking it over. 

 

“Would you help me?”

 

“Would I? A better question, would your friends help you?”

 

She stops. “Kill someone..? I… I don’t know.”

 

“Maybe you should ask them.” He tosses her a pair of keys. She catches them easily. “Call me when you’re ready.”

 

When he’s gone she drops into one of the empty chairs, letting a stray tear glide down her face. Then she hits the table in front of her with her fist, screaming. “Fuck!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and meh chapter, hope you like it

“Where are you going?” She has everything ready, knife, rope, gasoline, matches. She is ready. Except. 

  
“Out.” She hisses and Johnny crosses his arms, blocking the doorway. It’s, unfortunately, her only way out of the bus and so she has no choice but to wait. 

 

“Where?”

 

Irritation bubbles inside of her, but she pushes it down. He takes a step forward, and she takes a step back, sitting back down. Capricorn’s words echo in the back of her head. 

 

**_“Would your friends help you?”_ **

 

Because that’s the question she’s been debating for days. Would they really help her. Capricorn hasn’t killed Dylan yet, but it’s only a matter of time until the drummer’s body gives out under the strain of the devil’s grip. It makes her sick, just thinking of how much power the man has over her, over her life and her friends. He’s doing this to get to her, she knows it. But there’s nothing she can do to fix that. 

 

She doesn’t know if she wants to ask and in all honesty, she’s scared. They’ll call her crazy, or hate her, or become terrified of her very existence. They might even call the cops on her. And that scares her, the thought of them disgusted in the person she is, fearing what she’s done and what she’s capable of. 

 

“Where are you going?” Johnny repeats, like somewhat of a broken record. But they’re all a little broken at the moment, so she can forgive his repetitiveness. 

 

“Uh…” 

 

He looks down and motions to the bag. She bites her lip. “What’s in there?” 

 

“Why the fuck is that your business?”

 

He reaches over and snatches it out of her grasp. She rushes to take it back, heart pounding in her chest as she attempts to gain the upper hand. She can’t let him see what’s inside. She can’t.

 

“Give that back, you dick.”

 

He tugs on the zip and in a last ditch effort she pushes him. But he’s like a wall, not budging in the slightest even as she throws her full weight at him. Suddenly the bag drops to the ground, halfway open, rope and knife protruding from it. Shit. She’s screwed. 

 

He’s staring at her, absolutely stunned, eyes wide. He then slowly leans down and zips the bag closed, picking it up and leaves it hanging from his limp hand as he jerks upwards. She discreetly gulps, waiting. 

 

“I’m gonna ask again, where are you going,” he asks in a subdued tone, empty and lacklustre. 

 

“I…” She doesn’t know what to say, how to tell him. It’s crazy, she knows. It’s crazy and he won’t believe him but she desperately needs help and there’s no one else. “This is gonna sound insane but…”

 

He narrows his eyes until a strange look makes its way onto his face, a sort of understanding. But she knows he won’t. And so she tells him, reaching for the bag and struggling to escape the bus before her time runs out. He sets the bag down and wraps his hands around her wrists even as she forces him backwards. 

 

“Let go! I’m just- I’m just doing this for Dylan!” He pauses when she screams that, frowning. She doesn’t even realise but she’s crying. She’s crying a lot. “Let me do this!”

 

“Do… what?”

 

“I need to save him! I can do it! You just need to let me go!”

 

He doesn’t let go but instead kicks the bag behind him. Softly, he speaks, breaking through her screams. “He told you to do this? He caused this.” She can hear a sharp edge enter his tone and she looks up at him. 

 

He looks pissed. 

 

“He…”

 

“Mr Capricorn, as he’s called. Or, the devil, if you want to be fucking blunt.” 

 

“You…” She stumbles back and he pulls her right up again. “You know him?”

 

She was wrong, he knew, he knew and she might actually have a chance at getting him to help her. 

 

“Know him? He’s the fucking asshole that did this shit.” Slowly, it hits her. The sudden success, the masses of fans. She thought it was just luck, or that Capricorn had done it as a little thank you gift after she did what he asked. But no…   
  


“He… he made a deal, with you? We became famous because of him?”

 

“No. We became famous because of our hard work, he just made sure we had a chance.” Johnny leads her back to the bunk and they both sit down and he curls his arms protectively around her. Not sexually, not romantically, just… gentle, caring and kind. “I-we didn’t want you to find out… we felt…”

 

“Guilty.”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“I-I never told you either,” She says and he waits, waits for her to explain. She does. “My ex, you know, the one who died, he didn’t just rape me, Johnny… He kidnapped me, almost killed me. Capricorn was the only one I could turn to, told me he needed me yet.” Johnny’s grip tightens and it makes her feel safe. “I killed someone, Johnny. I-I did it and I’ll do it again.”

 

“I know,” He tells her, kissing her forehead. “We killed someone too. But at least that asshole deserved it. More so now that you’ve told me that.”

 

“What?”

 

“You think it’s a coincidence that we, lose the van, get a record deal, and Damien dies, all on the same day? Fucker burned to hell.”

 

She can’t even feel guilty that she smiles. But then she frowns. “He’s the one… He’s the one doing this to Dylan.”

 

“What?”

 

“He’s slowly killing him,” She shuffles out of his grasp. “He said if I killed one Dylan would survive, but he’d never wake up. If I killed five, he’d make a miraculous recovery.” As she stands, he follows her, grasping her wrist again. 

 

“You didn’t tell me?”

 

“No… I didn’t think you’d believe me.”

 

He sighs and wipes his eyes with the back of his free hand. 

 

“Alright, I’ll help you.” She’s just about to celebrate when… “But we have to tell the guys first.” His lips are turned into a scowl, just thinking of what he’s going to have to do. But for Dylan, he’d do it. Any of them would do it. 

 

* * *

Leo doesn’t like how quiet it is. In the bus or in the hospital room. He wishes to hell that he could have Dylan laughing and joking at his side. But unfortunately, things don’t always tend to go his way unless the devil is breathing down his neck. 

 

“Hey,” he whispers. “It’s too quiet without you.” He clasps one of Dylan’s limp hands in his. “I know if you were here you’d be laughing at me for being all upset. And I know, I know it’s dumb. But…” He sighs, pressing the hand to his forehead. “You shouldn’t be in here. They don’t even know why you’re still under, they say it doesn’t make any sense. You just have to be special, don’t you.”

 

He freezes when he hears footsteps pass by but then he shakes his head. “Damn it. Why didn’t we just leave? It would have been perfectly fine, we’d all be having a good laugh right now, but no… we just kept pushing, everything got out of control.” 

 

“Dylan,” Leo whispers. “Please, don’t do this to us. Please… just… wake up.” He lets go of Dylan’s hand, which softly drops back onto the bed, and wipes his eyes on his sleeve. And then he stands, gathering himself. 

 

“Leo?” A voice comes from the door and he spins around before relaxing when he sees Johnny’s familiar face. Johnny comes closer and places his hand on Leo’s shoulder, pulling him in close and whispering in his ear. 

 

“ _ She knows _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
